Mrs Pepper needs her salt
by special agent Ali
Summary: Sequel to Mr. Salt needs his Pepper but it's cool if you don't wanna read that story. Pepper has always taken care of Tony and has done whatever he asked without question. Now she needs him but can Iron Man take care of her and be an Avenger as well?
1. A sick unconscious Pepper a frantic Tony

_Hi all. I can't think of anything else to write for my other stories. So I made a sequel to a story. I love Pepperony with all my heart. My favorite ship ever, their so cute together._

"Okay this was kinda fun…we should go drinking again Stark"

"Yeah…maybe Hawkie…your not a bad drink…" Tony replied and his words slurred together.

He felt his world crumbling and bolted to his beautiful, feisty girlfriend who laid unconscious on the living room floor.

"Pepper?!" he screamed as he dove for her. He scooped her up and she lay limp in his arms.

Bruce was right behind him with Clint. The doctor quickly looked her over the best he could. He felt her head and thankfully found no bumps. He then scanned her body and found she seemed fine physically.

He then felt her forehead and found the problem. "She is burning up Tony" he told him.

Tony barely heard him as he brushed her face gently. "Pepper? Can you hear me?" he called gently.

She whimpered and moaned but didn't seem to awaken. She seemed to only get worse even.

"I am so sorry Pep…all I do is let you down…you take care of me all the time and I never can care for you" Tony moaned. He hugged her gently to him and stood carrying her close to his chest.

"I will care for you now Pep…I swear to that…I'll make you better" he said and carried her to his room. He then called her doctor.

Bruce and Clint watched them leave before glancing at each other. "Why do I get the sick feeling we lost iron man?" Clint muttered.

"Because we did…but then we all fall in love least once in life…he needs her Clint and she needs him" Bruce replied.


	2. Tony's promise to Pepper

_Hey all, oh I forgot to post this on my other chapter. I have a poll going on my page. I am curious as to which fight scene of Nat's you all like better? If you never seen Iron Man 2 look for her scene on you tube. Its epic. Then vote on my poll please. Avenger or IM2 which will win?_

_With that, not sure how much I'll be updating now as I go to work in an hour to find out my schedule for next 2 weeks. Time sure flew from thanksgiving already back to work lol. _

Tony laid her on their king sized bed and sat next to her. He gently stroked her hair and nearly cried when he felt her forehead.

"My gosh Pep why didn't you just rest if you weren't well?" He murmured to her.

"Too much to do" Pepper murmured back as she awoke. She then began coughing and Tony helped her sit up.

"Well you're not moving now…you have a fever and are very pale Pep…I am worried about you" he told her.

Pepper only coughed again before leaning back against his chest. "Sorry…I guess the roles reversed then…its you worried about me" she whispered as he throat was sore.

"Yeah…I won't leave you till you're better Pep…I promise" he answered.

She glanced up and shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep Anthony Edward Stark" she said.

Her throat was raw but she still managed to make her words threatening. She was a gifted woman.

"It's not an empty promise Pepper" Tony replied and sounded very sincere which made her smile slightly "When I walked in with Bruce and Clint and…you were on the floor Pep…I now see what you see when I am doing dangerous things" he said.

Pepper's smile grew a little bit but Tony could tell she wasn't completely assured. "Yeah…but you still do dangerous things Tony…I know if an enemy attacks, Iron man will be needed" she said.

"Yeah but they can't make me go…besides there's five other heroes in the avengers…I won't leave you Pepper" he answered.

"Yeah…okay" she answered. The argument ended but Tony knew he didn't win. He didn't even slightly assure her. Pepper closed her eyes and Tony felt a few tears on his shirt.

Pepper felt horrible. Her head was pounded and felt like someone was roasting it. Her throat ached and her nose was stuffy. Plus her one comfort wasn't even around all the time.

She loved Tony, she grew to adore him and never want to let go. She hugged his chest a little tighter and decided to just cherish the time she had with her superhero.

Because she knew when he left her again she'd fall and no one would be able to catch her.


	3. Starks low blow to the Captains belt

_Thanks my two reviewers. Glad to see though if anyone is just reading this and I hope this and my other stories are enjoyable. I think a great fic is best present I can ask for and I favorite quite a lot great ones. _

_So I am working 12-8 on mon, tues, wed, thurs and Sunday so probably won't be updating much this Christmas week. I hope I can think of more chapter for my stories this weekend._

_Oh, last note thanks my one voter. So far Avengers scene is winning. If you like to vote please go to my page. I'd love to see which BW scene is cooler personally I have no idea which to choose both are epic. _

The couple stayed like that for hours with Pepper falling asleep still curled up on Tony's chest.

He gently stroked her hair and just stared at her. He only had three activities that he loved and she was number one. Number two was being Iron Man and number three was goofing off and making things blow up in his lab.

So, with Pepper being his top priority it wasn't much a shock Bruce was right. Steve stopped by a few hours later with a mission.

Jarvis let him in and he first found Bruce and Clint in the living room. They were playing monopoly one on one and Clint was winning.

"Sorry to end the game gentlemen but the world needs saving if you're interested" he said as he entered.

The two looked at him and nodded. "I was going to win anyway" Clint said as they put away the game.

"Because you landed on the most properties" Bruce grumbled. "That and I am awesome and you're just jealous" Clint retorted with a smirk.

"Grow up" Bruce muttered and Clint only laughed. "You're a sore lose Banner" he said giggling.

"Where is Tony?" Steve cut in. "He's in his bedroom but I doubt he's coming Steve…Pepper is pretty sick…he hasn't left her side since we came back a few hours ago and found her unconscious here" Bruce told him.

"I'll ask anyway Bruce…Tony isn't predictable you know" he answered and both nodded.

"Yeah, that's one way to describe the genius…he's probably everything in the book but least he's never boring" Clint agreed.

"Yeah…also why he gets in trouble a lot" Bruce said and Clint chuckled again.

Steve smirked as he walked out of the room and went to Tony's bedroom.

Tony allowed him entry as he knocked on the door. "We got trouble Stark think you can suit up and help?" Steve asked.

Tony looked to him and shook his head. "Sorry Cap…no can do…I have to care for my girl…" he said still stroking her hair and cheek.

Pepper awoke as she heard the voices but the men didn't notice. She blinked her eyes but that was the movement she made.

"I am sorry Ms. Potts is ill Tony but you're Iron Man, you have responsibilities" Steve argued.

Tony smirked. "Yeah I do have responsibilities Cap and I think caring for my girlfriend is one of them"

"So what about the rest of the world?"

"Oh please Rogers, there's five other Avengers…go round them up and take care of it…I can't leave Pep right now"

"Tony…."

"Don't give me that tone Rogers" Tony growled. "Just because you can be an idiot and crash a plane, losing all hope of dating your girlfriend doesn't mean I want to either…" he added.

Steve paled slightly but Tony was too busy ranting to notice. He finally realized his top priorities and wasn't leaving, not even for Captain America.

"I almost died going to space…I don't want to chance not seeing Pepper again like you lost Peggy" he finished.

Steve went a shade paler and Tony realized what he said. "Steve…I didn't really…" he said quickly and Steve shook his head. His color returned but the hurt he wore on his face was still evident.

"Fine then Tony" he hissed. His voice held the same hurt mixed with a lot of anger and some hatred. "Have it your way…but don't expect me to ever ask for your help again so don't bother asking for mine" he added and left.

"Wow…" Pepper murmured and Tony looked at her. "You heard all that huh?" he asked.

Pepper sat up and gazed at him with a look of disappointment. "I see you kept your promise" she said and Tony could tell she wasn't proud.

"Pep" he said and she shook her head. "I appreciate you staying with me Tony, but that was just cruel…you know Steve is having a hard time and yet you have to make it worse for the poor man" she scolded.

Tony sighed. "I know…I'll make it up to him when they return" he said.

Pepper just sighed as she laid back down. "I hope I am worth it Tony…I don't know if Steve will ever forgive you for this one" she murmured.

Tony sighed. "I know but least we have each other still…right?" he said and she shrugged. "If that's what you want Stark" she said and closed her eyes as she made herself comfortable again.

Tony wasn't sure what he wanted. He did feel a bit guilty for being a jerk to Steve. He wanted to fight as Iron Man again but he really didn't want to leave Pepper. What was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist to do?


	4. Never say no to BW Iron Man to rescue

_HI! Shout out to Hope06 she inspires me to keep writing my stories. I know least I'll get a review from her. Thanks my friend. To everyone reading I still hope having a nice weekend and being patient and good for Santa is coming Monday night you know._

Tony knew Pepper was really sick as she fell back to sleep. For one thing, her scolding usually lasted longer than a sentence or two. It also always ended with her winning and he'd apologize for being an idiot…again.

But it really took a toll on her just on that one sentence. It was still enough to make him feel miserable and guilty, so she still kinda won.

Tony though couldn't force himself to get out of bed. He couldn't leave Pepper…not after all she did for him over the years.

Steve had stormed out and went back to his other team-mates. "You were right Bruce…I forgot just how much of a jerk Tony was…" he told the doctor.

"What did the idiot say this time?" Clint asked curiously. "What doesn't he say Barton?" Steve replied and Clint raised a brow.

"Fine…wanna know? Mr. Tony jackass Stark won't be joining us because he won't risk losing Pepper like I lost Peggy…I was in ice for seventy years for crashing a plane full of bombs…and I lost my date with a girl I loved" Steve explained.

"Wow…sorry I asked Cap" Clint murmured and Steve shook his head. "Just forget it Clint…we got to work to do guys…forget Stark" he said and left.

Bruce cast a look down the hall and sighed. "Right behind you Cap…" he said quickly and followed the men.

An hour later Tony's phone rang. He saw it was Natasha and almost didn't answer. Common sense and a will to live quickly changed that.

"Get your ass out here Stark…" she hissed. "Didn't Capsicle relay my message Natasha? I am a little busy caring for my sick girlfriend"

"I am sure Pepper will be fine for a few minutes…Steve on the other hand may not" Natasha answered.

Tony sat up at that. "What happened?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"A building a few blocks from your tower was on fire…it collapsed before Steve could get out…we think he may have a few small children with him" she said.

"Where are you guys?"

"Too far for one thing and we still are fighting these ugly mutant things that crawled from the sewers…your Caps only hope right now" she answered.

Before Tony could speak his phone was yanked. "He'll be right there Nat…if you are still in touch with Steve tell him Tony is coming soon" she said.

"Thanks Pepper…feel better and rest your voice you sound like a cat being strangled" she said.

"Always nice hearing your voice too Romanov" she said and hung up on the spy.

"Well thanks for being my voice Potts…oh wait you barely have one" he told her. She grimaced at him. "Just go Tony…the world needs Captain America more than it needs Virginia 'Pepper' Potts" she said.

"Don't say that Pep…you're my world…I'll be back as quick as I can I swear it" he said.

"Be careful" she said and Tony ran off for his Iron Man suit. "Well least Steve can't hate me now since I'm saving his ass" Tony muttered as he took off five minutes later out of his tower.

_Short but hey I can't just let you have all the story now can I? Till next time hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome of course thanks for reading. _


	5. Saving Captain and his girl gets worse

It took Tony only a few minutes to get on his suit and fly off. Five more to find the building. Thirty after that to clear a space to his friend.

"Yo Rogers! You all right?" he called out as he found Steve huddled by some debris.

"Stark? I thought….I thought you weren't…" he murmured and then coughed.

"Talk later spangles…lets get you and the two kids out" Stark commanded.

Steve nodded and held both small children in his arms. Tony lifted him bridal style and flew back out. They found the children's parents and left them in their care.

"So…back to Ms. Potts now?" Steve asked. Tony nodded. "Fine…thanks for least helping me out of there" Steve answered.

"I'm sorry Steve…I…I didn't really mean to sound that cruel back there" Tony said and Steve scoffed.

"Sure you didn't" he muttered angrily. "Rogers…"

"Forget it Stark…just go back to Pepper…I'll go rejoin the team" Steve said and started to walk to where the team was still fighting.

He got only a few steps before Iron Man grabbed him. "I'll give you a lift Capsicle" he said and flew off.

He didn't leave them either and soon all the enemies were dead. Tony then flew back home.

He found Pepper vomiting in the toilet. He calmly waited till she was done and silently rubbed her back.

She looked worse than when she left and he sucked in his breath. "I'm glad…your home…too weak to…walk back" Pepper murmured. Tony easily scooped her up again.

"Yeah…I'm back Pep…I won't leave again"

"Stop…no more…promises…" she begged as she draped her arms around his shoulders.

"But Pep…"

"Don't Tony…you have…job to…do…" she murmured. Tony nodded and it killed him to know she was right. She was always right.


End file.
